PASSION
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Eksistensi tersebut bernama Lonjakan Gairah, disebabkan oleh seorang Pria, mengakibatkan terpuruknya jiwa-jiwa terdalam yang bersembunyi di dalam diri. Disaat semua orang terhanyut akan nada amplifer yang indah, aku, Heiji Hattori, mengalami sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kubiarkan menyembur di kursi penonton. / Heiji Hattori POV's, forced-hard-yaoi. RnR?


"Heiji. Heiji? Kau di dalam? Aku masuk ya…"

Kazuha membuka pintu kamarku tanpa ijin. Lagi. Kurang ajar.

"Apa?" aku menurunkan buku setebal empat inchi yang ku pegang, melihatnya berdiri di ambang pintu dan masuk dengan sekantong besar makanan ringan. Baju sepanjang lutut berwarna merah, _dress_ yang dulu pernah ku belikan untuknya. "Tapi bisakah kau setidaknya mengetuk, bodoh? Ini kamar lelaki."

"Bukan masalah besar untukku." Katanya, tapi itu masalah untukku. Seakan itu akan baik-baik saja kalau dia melihatku _jerk-off_ tanpa busana. Dia pasti akan mencungkil matanya. "Temani aku ya?" katanya lagi.

Langkah kaus kaki lembut menggesek ubin kayu, Kazuha menghampiriku dan duduk diatas ranjang bersamaku. Aku masih terlentang diatas kasur, ini adalah bulan yang berat dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kasur terlebih rumahku untuk waktu yang sangat panjang. Perasaan lelah berkarat di tulangku, sekolah dan kegiatan detektif —menjadi anjing pengendus kepolisian— sudah menyita waktu dan banyak energi.

Bahuku naik, aku bertanya, "Mau apa?"

Dia tersenyum sangat khas, aku tau, pasti ada maunya. "Hari ini liburkan? Ran dan paman Kogoro punya sesuatu yang spesial dan aku tidak ingin melewatkannya."

Ah tentu saja. "Jangan menyuruhku mencari anak kucing lagi, Kazuha. Nanti aku cekik kau." kataku dan dia terkikik. Plastik sebesar bola basket di letakannya diatas meja tidurku dan aku melirik sedikit, bagus, itu makanan ringan yang banyak porsi satu minggu —setidaknya tidak perlu melenggang ke toko selama satu minggu penuh— "Makasih."

Dia menyentuh tanganku. "Ini tentang resital. Kau tau tentang resital, bukan? Di gedung utama, dekat stasiun Sinkansen Shibuya ada pertunjukan resital keren. Ah, jangan bilang kau tidak tau resital Heiji!" Kazuha menarik tanganku dan aku duduk di depannya.

Aku tidak tertarik dengan perkumpulan pemusik seperti yang di lakukan pengamen sekitar jalan Shibuya, menghibur pejalan kaki dengan permainan nadanya yang standar. "Resital? Tidak. Tidak ada waktu untuk hal itu."

Kazuha tersenyum, aku tidak pernah melihat wanita tersenyum padaku setulus ini. Ia obat bius dan kekuatan alamiah juga ambisinya luar biasa, elektrisitas membangun semangatku, dia seindah seorang mentor sekelas Prof. James Moriarty dari novel fiksi. "Ayolah Heiji. Aku mohon sekali. Aku tau kau suka jass dan kau pasti akan dengar musik jass saat menelaah sebuah kasus. Pemainnya langsung di datangkan dari luar negri. Dan katanya sangat tampan, aku sudah liat di internet."

Kakiku turun dan duduk di sebelah Kazuha. "Tiketnya siapa yang bayar?"

Kazuha menatapku, tangannya terlepas, "Paman Kogoro. Dia tidak membayar, dia mendapatkannya cuma-cuma dari salah satu kliennya, seorang promotor terkenal."

"Bukan karena taruhan atau judi?" aku mengangkat alis dan Kazuha terkikik kecil. "Aku tidak mau menikmati rejeki haram."

"Tidak. Ini seratus persen hasil usahanya." Mata Kazuha bersinar. Ia merasa sudah berhasil membujukku, buntut kudanya bergoyang semangat. "Jadi mau kan, Heiji? Tiketnya ada tiga, aku dan Ran butuh satu orang lagi, dan orangnya adalah kau."

Aku mengela napas, "Kali ini saja ya, Nona Cerewet. Sampai minggu depan aku tidak akan pergi menemanimu kemanapun lagi." Kazuha menggeliat senang, aku ikut tersenyum.

Kazuha tergelak dan mengusap-usap kedua tangannya yang panjang dan tak bisa diam itu. " _Yey_! Kalau begitu aku tunggu di bawah. Dua puluh menit." dia berdiri dan _dress_ nya berkibar di depanku. Tunggu, dia tidak memakai _short-pants_? "Aku mau membantu ibumu dulu sebentar, dia masak pai apel dan baunya enak sekali." Kemudian tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu kamarku.

Aku dan Kazuha tidak pernah menjadi spesial. Tidak pernah punya hubungan. Ia hanya baik dan hal itu membawaku menjalin ikatas sebasatas sahabat padanya, tidak lebih, ia kawan semasa kecil yang dekat dengan kedua orang tuaku. Tidak lebih.

Sesuatu seperti tertarik-ulur di hatiku, mengganjal perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa bilang aku… homo. Tapi ya, mungkin saja bisa dibilang begitu. Aku lebih terpacu melihat pria manis daripada wanita seksi dengan riasan norak di _mall_ besar. Aku punya _list_ favorit, dan Kazuha adalah satu-satunya wanita yang masuk ke dalam itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah membuka mataku lebar, tidak pernah membuat ereksi berdiri tegak. Dia hanya sebatas _Oh senyumnya sangat indah_ , tidak ada sesuatu yang seperti medan magnet; menarikku kedalam suatu jalinan bernama… suka.

Resital sebenarnya seru. Aku suka saat musik lembut melantun di dalam kupingku, bunyinya hanyut melemaskan otot kepalaku yang menegang. Itu hal yang lebih baik daripada alkohol atau pil-pil Lortab sebagai pengurang rasa mencekam saat tumpukan kertas-kertas kasus berserakan diatas meja belajarku sampai menutupi setengah jendela.

Jadi tidak ada ruginya. Toh ini gratis.

Aku bangkit dari kasur dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi. "IBU… SISAKAN PAINYA UNTUKKU, JANGAN BIARKAN KAZUHA MENELAN SEMUANYA!" dan ibuku tertawa dari lantai satu.

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

 _ **©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Trapped in the Cello's Jaw.**

 **Genre:** romance, drama.

 **Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**. —masih menjadi mangaka genre-detektif favorit author.

 **Warning** _ **:** h_ _ard-yaoi_ _._ _There's no real story line here. Shinichi Kudo di gambarkan dengan karakter pria mungil pemain cello, bukan detektif.  
Forced Orgasm! Roleply! Smut! And… Horny Heiji._

 **A/N:  
** Tentang keterlibatan _cello_ , author menuang sedikit bumbu dari novel _If I Stay_ karya **Gayle Forman**. Selebihnya, semua adalah murni dari kepala author. Teknik pria mungil pemain cello yang author tonton di Youtube membuat author terjun di fandom Detective Conan. Cased Close! dan membawa Heiji serta Kudo sebagai pemeran utamanya.

Semoga berkenan.

* * *

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

Ini sudah hampir satu jam. Aku mati bosan diatas kursiku.

Ada empat belas grup yang di tampilkan sejauh ini. Satu-satunya yang menarikku hanyalah kelompok ketiga karena mereka memainkan salah satu nada favoritku, karya _Tchaikovsky_ dengan violin solo. Selain itu, semuanya seperti berkas membosankan yang terbakar di perapian.

Aku duduk terlalu dekat, posisiku sempurna ada di sepuluh bangku terdepan. Paman Kogoro mendapat tiketnya pasti dari orang yang penting. Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, musiknya tidak terdengar ekspresif —hampir membosankan—. Gema di gedung itu membuat kupingku berdengung. Ini lebih membosankan dari yang ku perkirakan, harus menjaga dua wanita pula, dan aku lapar.

Suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan lamunanku. Apa ini sudah berakhir? Aku rindu kasur bauku.

Ran mengguncang tubuh Kazuha, "Sebentar lagi…" katanya, dan dia juga melihat kearahku. Duduknya berada di sebelah kanan Kazuha dan aku ada di kiri Kazuha. "Heiji, ini mungkin favoritmu juga." Dia bilang lagi. Aku ragu.

"Apanya yang favorit?" tanyaku tapi Ran dan Kazuha terlalu bersemangat dan mengacuhkanku.

Penampilan selanjutnya di sambut lebih ricuh dari sebelum-sebelumnya, setengah baris dari bagian selatan memberikan _stand-up_ _applause_ bersemangat, begitupun dengan dua barisan didepanku. Aku melirik marah, apa ini semacam _show-parody_ puncak yang paling di tunggu-tunggu? Hei, hargai juga pemain sebelumnya!

Sekelompok pria masuk, sekitar dua belas orang lebih dan aku tidak menghitungnya benar-benar. Mereka berjajar rapi seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti punggung Maestro yang ada di paling depan, memimpin barisan. Sang maestro merunduk beserta _anak buahnya_ lalu mereka menempati posnya masing-masing.

Maestro berjas buntut maju kedepan mimbar setinggi lima belas senti, "Selamat malam, _ladies and gentelment_ ," katanya. Aku tidak melihatnya secara jelas, tubuhnya tinggi besar dan brewok pirang menghiasi wajahnya. Rambutnya kilat klimis tersisir rapi kebelakang. Lalu ia ia berseru lagi. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, dan kami semua. Karena kali ini kami kedatangan murid bertalenta dari Royal Academy of Music London. Sekali lagi, suatu kehormatan."

Si pria London yang di maksud maju dan berdiri di sebelah Maestro. Kupikir akan bagaimana rupa wajahnya, apa seperti orang hebat berdarah Eropa dan Barat yang super, atau perawakan tinggi besar seperti bule pada umumnya. Ternyata tidak, ia berdarah Asia, mungkin Jepang atau Korea, badannya super mungil kalah jauh bila di bandingkan dengan pria di sebelahnya. Semua bertebuk tangan riuh.

Aku meneguk liur.

 _Wow!_

"Selamat malam semua, suatu kehormatan bagi saya berdiri disini untuk menemani waktu berharga anda." Suaranya lembut dan berayun, aku bergetar diatas kursiku. Suaranya khas, agaknya terbata-bata karena ia sedikit berjinjit melengking di awal dan akhir ucapannya, di tambah senyum yang malu-malu. —Entah kenapa mataku jernih kalau melihat yang seperti ini—. _Microphone_ yang menggemakan suaranya membuat kulit-kulit tubuhku mengencang.

Dia orang Jepang, aku tanda aksennya.

Dan aku mau dia bicara lagi, di dekat kupingku.

Ia berdiri di tengah panggung, semua mata menuju kearahnya. Tapi aku yakin kalau kedua bola matakulah yang paling dominan menancap ke wajahnya. Pakaiannya formal seperti pemain _orchestra_ yang perannya paling penting dalam tim. Tapi ia tidak sombong dan berwajah angkuh, pipinya merah dan kencang. Ia seperti pemuda seumur bakal jagung yang sangat bagus kualitasnya.

"Itu yang kumaksud. Ah manisnya!" Kazuha memekik bersama dengan Ran. Oh jadi ini yang di tunggu-tunggu? Mata mereka memang tidak salah.

Sebelum bermain ia merunduk, sebagai tanda penghormatan untuk para penonton dan orang-orang penting di baris pertama dan kedua yang berpakaian jas hitam licin dan berkumis tebal seperti abad ke-9 perang Jerman, lalu di tambah senyum dan mengayunkan kayu penggeseknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, melambaikan alat itu sebagai pengganti tangan. Aku terpana. Rambut hitamnya bercahaya di timpa _spotlight_ putih kekuningan, surainya lembut satu persatu bergoyang saat dia kembali duduk diatas kursi bulat kecilnya dan menyandang _cello_ raksasanya di pundaknya yang mungil.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ia memilih _cello_? _Cello_ bukan alat musik yang awam, terlebih lagi ukurannya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang tenggelam memainkan instrument raksasa —yang menurutku adalah kuartet gesek paling berat— diantara kakinya yang kecil dan pendek. Bentuk _cello_ yang bergelombang tidak bisa mengimbangi ketertarikan mataku darinya, si pemain _cello_ yang kecil-mungil.

"Dia tidak bernyanyi?" aku tanya pada temanku yang disebelah.

"Kurasa tidak." Kazuha terlalu menarik matanya kepanggung. Ran tidak bisa diganggu.

"Lalu kenapa _microphone_ -nya ada dua?" aku menatap dua buah _microphone_ yang posisinya diatur diatas mulutnya dan satu lagi ada di bridge _cello_.

"Aku juga kurang mengerti, mungkin sentilan tangannya di senar _cello_ juga ingin di dengar orang? Hah, entahlah." Kazuha tidak berhenti cekikan. "Manis sekali pria itu."

Aku tidak tau musik, aku tidak kenal _Beethoven_ yang mendunia atau alunan lain sekelas _Lady Anthelium_ dan sejenisnya. Tapi diriku tertarik dengan alunan musiknya, aku bertanya tentang nada yang di buatnya dan orang menjawab itu adalah alunan _The Flower Duet_. Aku memahat judul lagu itu dalam kepalaku, dan bersumpah itu tidak akan kulupakan.

Dia duduk sendirian di barisan paling depan, bersama dengan beberapa pemain _violin_ dan _harp_ agak berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Ia seperti mencolok mataku, demi tuhan aku belum pernah merasa iri dan cemburu dengan sebuah busur _cello_ , merasa kalah dengan stik panjang berwarna mahoni itu. Aku ingin dia menyentuhku, menyentuh bagianku seperti dia menggenggam busur _cello_ dengan jari-jari kurusnya yang lentik. Aku merasa kalah, sumpah serapah tidak jelas dan itu semua dialamatkan ke busur _cello_ yang di genggamnya.

"Hee… kau menyukainya kan?" Kazuha lagi.

Aku menggeleng. "Diamlah Kazuha."

"Ku pikir kau tidak suka musik."

"Ku bilang. Diam. Diam. Mulutmu. Itu." Rasanya ingin pindah kursi dan duduk di barisan paling depan.

Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku merasa darahku mendesir di luar dari hal kasus-detektif. Aku tidak merasa wanita berisik di Idol-AV atau film-film biru kualitas jernih yang pekan lalu aku tonton bersama teman sekelasku bisa menekan tombol gairahku. Dua hari lalu aku menikmati klip _gay_ dan _keluar_ hanya dengan mendengar suara si pria _bottom_ memekik di dalam _headset_ -ku. Itu nikmat sekali. Besoknya aku membayangkan model pria itu ada di selangkanganku dan menjilati pusat grafitasiku, aku memuncrat tak terhitung seperti gunung-gunung purba yang meledak-ledak. Selanjutnya semua rutinitas pagiku tidak pernah jauh dari khayalan tentang sosoknya, _bookmark_ laptopku penuh dengan situs sejenis, lalu aku ereksi dan orgasme sambil membayangkan seorang pria seakan itu bukan hal yang aneh.

Dan si pemain _cello_ itu sama persis dengan bayangan yang belakangan ini ku fantasikan.

Aku melihat sang maestro berjingkrak, tangannya membuat alunan dan musik pun bermain.

Jantungku berpacu, ritme selain _cello_ keluar dari kepalaku, hanya ada dia dan _cello_ nya. Dari tangannya lahir Jalinan not dan paduan sedimen emas bercampur jadi satu. _Suite bach_ atau _Vivaldi_ kalah indahnya. Musik klasik bermain di _amplifer_ , jelas berbeda dengan suara pertunjukkan resital di aula murah yang gesekan _cello_ nya masih mendecit dan tersendat-sendat. Dia sangat terpaku, menatap _cello_ kilapnya seperti menatap bayi menyusui. Terkutuk, aku iri dengan _cello_ nya!

Kelakar dari permainan _cello_ nya, aku melenguh pelan. Dia membuatku ereksi. Sial!

Dia menggesek busur _cello_ nya penuh melodi, gerak tangannya naik dan turun membuatku bergairah. Aku tidak berkedip, tidak sedetikpun. Nadanya memang sekelas dunia, walaupun aku dungu, aku tau itu permainan _cello_ yang super indah. Dia menjadi orang yang berbeda dengan pria pemalu yang tadi bicara agak terbata-bata di tengah panggung.

Tamborin bertabuh, ritmenya kencang sekencang detak jantungku, semuanya seperti bentuk-bentuk libidinal yang mengejekku. Aku bertahan agar tidak melepaskan restleting celanaku. Menyesekkan di bawah sini, aku bergerak lasak diatas kursiku. Aku bernapas senormal yang kubisa, tapi mustahil, aku seperti pria yang berburu, suaraku meredam-redam.

"Hei. Kau kenapa? Ingin buang air?" aku ditanyai, Kazuha melucu kurasa, tapi aku diam saja.

Aku _auto-focus_ padanya. Dua kali orang berdiri lewat di depanku, dan rasanya aku ingin menendang siapapun yang melintas di depan mataku. Sialan kalian, para orang tua!

Instrumen disonan nadanya meninggi, _cello_ berlomba dengan empat biola dan dia tetap menang di telingaku. Aku makin kepanasan, nadi biru di balik kulit coklatku berdenyut kesetanan. Aku menghayalkan sesuatu yang kotor sebentar. Sisi apa yang akan di tunjukkannya padaku saat aku menindihnya diatas ranjang? Apa dia akan menjadi si pemalu dan terbata-bata seperti saat ia ada di tengah panggung tadi? Atau ia akan berubah menjadi si penantang yang liar? Jantungku menari dengan nada-nada silabelnya, diafragmaku naik dan turun, aku seperti ingin meledak.

 _Intro_ nya berhenti, dia mengistirahatkan jari-jarinya dan —oh astaga— dia seperti membuat gerakan rileks berupa kocokan super cepat dengan lima jemarinya. Saat si pemain _cello_ itu melemaskan otot bisep dan trisepnya, disitulah aku terkena serangan jantung. Kepalanya tegak menghadapku —ah maksudku mungkin bisa saja dengan pria tua di depanku atau dengan siapapun tapi sepertinya dia mengarah kearahku— menatap tajam kearah mataku, begitu banyak ruang yang bisa dilihatnya tapi dia menghadap kearah koordinatku dan tersenyum. Demi tuhan, dia tersenyum, senyum paling indah, giginya kecil dan aku ingin sekali menjilatnya dengan lidahku. Tanganku meremat lutut, dia tersenyum sebanyak dua kali dan agak lama, kearah yang sama, kearahku —barisanku—.

Intro-nya mulai lagi dan dia meremat busur _cello_ nya kembali. Terkutuk busur _cello_ itu!

Ia lebih tenang dan nyaman dari sebelumnya, punggungnya tegak membiarkan _cello_ nya menyender makin dalam di pundak dan dadanya. Dan itu, kakinya membuka renggang lalu menjepit bagian badan _cello_ nya kuat —posisi yang menaikkan birahiku—. Wajahnya berubah menjadi semangat memerah, ia membuka mulutnya, badannya seperti melesak dan tersengat listrik. Ekspresifnya membuat fantasiku terbang, membayangkan kecocokan gerakan tubuhnya sama seperti saat aku ingin menusuk lubang belakangnya. Dia merenggangkan kakinya lalu menjepit pinggulku dengan pahanya, seakan tidak ingin melepasku, erat paha dan betisnya sama seperti saat ia menjepit _cello_ agar tidak jatuh, begitu kencang. Pinggulku maju dan menembus lubang sempitnya, ekspresinya berubah, ketat dan memerah semangat campur kesakitan. Panggulnya naik untuk mencocokkan tusukan kemaluanku, sama seperti dirinya yang hampir merosot dari kursi kecilnya.

Aku bisa mendengar kawan disebelahku bercakap panjang lebar mengenai Ketampanan, tapi perhatianku sudah terkorup seutuhnya pada si pemain _cello_. Aku ringkih sekali, lututku bergetar kencang dan ini jarang benar terjadi. Aku posesif, ingin dirinya ada diatas ranjangku sesegera mungkin.

Dia berhenti lagi dan _steady_. Aku mati rasa, berharap dia akan menatapku lagi dan _FOILA_! Dia menatapku lagi. Puji Tuhan! Aku melakukan kontak mata dengannya, dan aku yakin kali ini dia pasti melihatku. Tekanan artikulasi di keningku menyakitkan, aku menegakkan punggung setinggi yang kubisa. Satu-dua pria di belakang mengomel entah apa dan aku tidak peduli. Kali ini nyata dan bukan artifisial, aku melotot seperti ada caliber berukuran besar mengoyak membran mataku, aku siap mati stroke dan malaikat maut sudah melambaikan tangan di sebelah kiriku.

Dia tersenyum, dan berkata ' _Hai…_ ' padaku dengan wajah girang. Apa ini mimpi? Atau keluarganya ada di belakangku? Aku menoleh dan hanya ada wajah suami-istri tua yang tidak peRdulian. Aku memutar lagi wajahku kearah si pemain _cello_ dan _KUSO!_ DIA MASIH MENATAPKU DAN, TERSENYUM!

OH, BUNDA MARIA!

Ereksiku parah. Aku mual diatas kursiku, desakan gairah harus di keluarkan sekarang juga dan aku melakukannya. Alih-alih ingin membaca, aku merebut kertas yang di bagikan promotor tadi dari kursi Kazuha. Dan bagus, dua kursi di kanan-kiriku kosong. Wanita biasa membenarkan riasan dan yah… bukan peduliku. Puji tuhan, aku harus melepaskan itu sekarang. Dan akhirnya mulai berkhayal.

Kepalaku jernih sejernih aliran sungai di dermaga Tiongkok. Aku membayangkan berada di sebuah kamar putih berbau wangi dan si pemain _cello_ ada di sebelahku, menggeliat kegemasan. Kami telanjang dan selimut putih bersih menutup bagian penting seperti dalam lukisan Michaelangelo Buonarroti. Aku membaui lagi, seperti karamel manis dari Eden dan harumnya berasal dari badannya, terlalu wangi sampai bulu romaku meremang.

"Heiji…" Lehernya yang jenjang menegang sedikit, dalam khayalanku dia memanggil namaku. Dia tau namaku.

Dia menjadi lain tanpa _cello_ , tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang sumringah walau itu hanya sekedar khayalan saja. Dia memelukku dengan tangannya yang ramping sama seperti saat dia memeluk _cello_ nya. Aku bergetar dalam pelukan, tidak tahan untuk segera memeluknya kembali.

Aku berdeham, kerongkonganku rusak. Rahangku kaku.

Semua mengalir tanpa kendali dan aba-aba. Aku mulai bergerak merobek keperawanannya —dan entah kapan kemaluanku sudah ada di dalam sana—. Lubang yang mungil memakan kejantanan raksasaku yang sudah ereksi duapuluh menit. Dia menangis dan lemah. Oh Tuhan, aku membatu dan tidak bergerak seinchipun. Dia mengerang dan punggungku dicakarnya sampai membekas merah. Aku ikut sakit melihatnya, air matanya meleleh luntur di pipinya, begitupun nyaliku yang sama luntur seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak apa, Heiji," dia mengelus pipiku dan ujung telunjuknya menekan dalam di bibirku dan masuk sedikit kedalam mulutku. "Lakukanlah… aku sudah menunggumu selama ini. Dan aku tidak ingin berhenti sekarang."

"Aku tidak menyakitimu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyakitiku?" dia menyisir poniku. "Aku tidak penah sebahagia ini dalam hidupku."

Aku hampir mati, tapi aku tidak akan mati di khayalanku sendiri, tidak saat khayalan sempurna ini sedang berlangsung. Aku mengurai wajahnya, matanya kelam seperti warna langit malam bercahaya bintang, pipinya kenyal berwarna merah _peach_ matang, mulutnya mungil dan aturan giginya sangat rapi di dalam situ. Matanya bergairah diatas mataku, "Ada apa Heiji?" tanyanya. Terpaan napas memancing badai gairahku.

"Mainkan aku." Perintahku. Dan dia menatap bingung. "Mainkan aku sama seperti saat kau memainkan _cello_ itu." aku memperjelas maknaku dan dia mengangguk.

Dia suka memainkan apel adamku. Dia memutarnya seperti memutar _scroll_ cellonya yang bulat. Aku mengerang, hangat akan jemarinya merambat kemana-mana. Rambut dan tengkuk leherku di buainya seperti saat ia sedang mengelus badan _cello_ nya yang kotor. Kemaluanku berontak di dalam kerapatan, segera ingin melesak-lesak.

Aku meremas pinggulnya agar ia tidak lari, dan tentu tidak mungkin karena ini khayalanku. Aku berharap aku bisa menghayalkan tentang pemerkosaan terhadapnya tapi tetap tidak bisa. Khayalanku mengalir damai, seperti sekarang ini.

Dia menarikku ke wajahnya. Mengecup leherku seperti saat _neck cello_ terhimpit di leher dan pipinya. Ia berbisik, katanya dia menginginkanku, sangat menginginkanku, suaranya yang lemah berdengun di telingaku, aku murka dengan suara erotisnya yang seperti membobol batas kewajaranku.

Dia menjerit, "Ahh… AAH!" saat aku mulai bergerak memompanya, dia menangis lagi dan kali ini aku tanpa rasa bersalah, itu air mata kenikmatan. Aku terus memompa selembut yang kubisa, ini permulaan dan aku tidak ingin merusak _sketch_ musiknya. Lidahnya panas menjilat telingaku, kuku mungilnya kembali merobek sayap punggungku. Aku mendengar nyanyiannya, dia mengumandangkan suara instrument indah dari bibirnya.

Klimaksku datang sekali.

Aku bermandi peluh. Dia tersenyum dalam banyak arti dan aku ingin dia selalu tersenyum, senyumnya mahal seperti akordio _cello_ Jean Baptiste Vuillaume yang dipajang di museum internasional. Khayalanku tidak terputus seakan waktu berhenti berputar hanya untuk membiarkanku sibuk menyabu dengan khayalan kotor. Lututku gemetar, liang yang sempit itu sangat basah, menjepit separuh batang kelaminku.

"Maaf, aku keluar di dalam." Aku meminta maafnya. Terkutuk! Di dalam khayalan ini aku tidak tau namanya.

Dia tersenyum mesra, "Tidak apa, Heiji Hattori."

Dia memanggil nama lengkapku. Dia tau nama lengkapku.

"Maafkan aku." Aku meminta maafnya lagi.

"Untuk apa?" bisiknya dekat.

"Karena merendahkanmu."

"Kau tidak merendahkanku. Caramu selembut titian nada _cello_ yang paling indah di telingaku —eh… Nghh…"

Klimaksku datang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dia memainkanku lagi, telingaku di putar seperti saat ia menyetel _pegbox_. Milikku masih tenggelam di dalamnya, ukuran raksasa membuat otot bokong yang fleksibel berdarah, tapi aku tetap bergerak dengan ritme major-minor yang pelan. Ia menjerit, daging prostat tergesekku sangat keras.

"Disini?"

"Ahh… ya. Disitu... nghh!"

Aku makin ganas menyetubuhinya, dia tidak lain hanya mampu menggelinjang tapi tangannya tetap memainkanku seperti _cello_ viol kesayangannya.

Jeritannya parau dan sangat nikmat, air liurnya merembes keluar dan aku menjilatnya sampai bersih dengan lidahku dan terus memaksa masuk sampai lidah ini mengelus giginya, mengabsen satu persatu deretan putih bersih berwangi _mint_. Ia mengetuk perutku, memberikan suara bass dalam sebuah kuartet gesek. Sejumlah _concerto_ dan _spanata_ telah digubah dalam jantungku. Dia melukis _symbol F-holes_ di dadaku, jemari telunjuknya meliuk dan menyentuh dadaku. Aku meremang, klimkas ke tigaku datang sebentar lagi.

Birahiku terbakar lagi, dinding bokongnya menjempit kelaminku lebih erat, aku menyodok titik prostatnya yang membengkak dan dia melenguh panjang seperti alunan _Night of the four Moons_. Aku menggeram satu oktaf lebih rendah dari suaranya. Aku masih di mainkannya terus diantara kedua kakinya, aku adalah sepotong metal endopin favoritnya sekarang. Dia memeluk leherku dan pinggulku makin tenggelam di dalam tubuhnya, aku memompa lebih kencang, _tallpiece_ -nya error dan aku tidak bisa lagi menahan kocokan pinggangku, alunan ku berubah tidak lagi seperti Mozart tapi lebih ke jass yang matang. Badannya berguncang kesana-kemari dan aku seperti maestro yang hilang akal.

Aku siap dengan klimaks ke tiga tapi tiba-tiba pintu di ujung —entah sejak kapan di ruangan khayalanku ini ada pintu— lain terbuka, dan sorotan lampu keemasan menyorot kearah kami. Sinar itu semakin lama makin mendekat, dan seorang wanita muncul membawa lampu pijar di tangannya yang diangkatnya diatas kepalanya. Wajahnya di sorongkan sambil memperhatikan kami.

" _Woi Heiji… ikutan dong."_

Sialan. Itu Kazuha.

Suara simbal yang jahat menarik arwahku kembali ke Bumi. Aku terperangah cepat-cepat, memutar kepalaku dan dua orang disisi kanan dan kiriku belum kembali. Aku mengelap tanganku yang kotor dengan kertas promotor lalu membuangnya ke bawah kursi. Tidak lama, Kazuha beserta Ran kembali dengan sebotol air mineral.

"Bagaimana pertunjukannya."

"Lumayanlah." Suaraku membaik dan terdengar normal. "Dari mana saja kau?"

Kazuha menyodorkan botol air mineralnya. "Membeli ini." ia kembali duduk. "Dan Ran agak mual katanya."

Setelah rohku kembali ke Bumi, pemain _cello_ dan kelompoknya tidak lagi ada di atas panggung, di gantikan dengan grup lain. Aku terperangah, ingin mencari udara segar, setidaknya kepuasaan melegakkkan tulang belakangku. Aku berdiri tanpa ijin dan Kazuha hanya melirik sedikit seakan dia tau kemana arah pergiku.

Di luar sepi. Tempat ini berbentuk kolosium berputar, tidak akan tersesat walau aku menyusur kesana-kemari. Disana ada kursi busa yang panjang, aku dengan segara duduk diatasnya. _Handphone_ -ku bergetar, aku menjejal tanganku, oh panggilan dari salah satu temanku. "Ada apa?"

 **" _Kau dimana, Hattori?"_**

"Shibuya, bernama Kazuha."

 **" _Hee, kencan?"_**

"Tidak bodoh. Ada perlu apa?"

 **" _Kami ingin makan siang denganmu, datang setengah jam lagi di Omouri_ _—"_**

"Maaf. Kau tau dimana toiletnya?"

Sebuah apel jatuh di atas kepalaku sama dengan kejadian Sir Isac Newton yang legendaris. Serangan jantung. Serangan jantung yang regular, seperti saat kau kehilangan satu batu anak tangga saat menuruni tangga. Aku berbalik dan ponselku jatuh menggebum keramik coklat. Si pemain _cello_ ada dua langkah —hampir satu langkah setengah— dari tempatku berdiri. Melihatnya membuatku menyapu semua kotoran dan sawang laba-laba di kepalaku, ia bercahaya dan menyorongkan kebahagian di dalam kepalaku, auranya menenangkan.

Dan sial. Baunya sama manis seperti dalam khayalanku —dan lebih kuat dari khayalanku—. Tuhan, jangan sampai aku ereksi di depannya.

"Handphone-mu," Dia merunduk dan mengambil _handphone_ -ku, ah bau rambutnya! "Maaf aku mengagetkanmu." Katanya lagi dan dia mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Bu-bukan… ah. Ya, ti-tidak apa." Rasanya baut di dalam jantungku mengendur.

Dia tersenyum merekah, atas kepalaku panas. "Kau yang tadi kan? Yang ada di baris kesepuluh. Aku sudah tersenyum sampai dua kali tapi kau tidak membalas senyumanku."

"Kau tersenyum pa-padaku?" aku membentak dalam nada yang keras, dia mengambil jarak mundur dariku. "Maaf, bukan maksudku kasar. Kau tersenyum padaku, t-tadi?"

"Salahkah?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Tentu tidak!" Dia objek ereksiku, bagaimana masalah tersenyum itu bisa menjadi salah?

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu berkeringat." Si pemain _cello_ itu dengan lembut merogoh tangannya kedalam sakunya dan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan dengan warna yang sama dengan _tail-coat_ nya. "Pakailah." Dia memperhatikanku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik saja." Tapi dia tetap menyodorkan sapu tangannya dan aku tetap mengambilnya, mengesampingkan gensi. "Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana permainan _cello_ -ku? Kau suka?" dia duduk di kursiku tadi dan aku duduk juga di dekatnya. Pangkal pinggul kami bersentuhan, aku tersetrum.

"Sangat baik. Aku belum pernah melihat permainan _cello_ sebagus itu seumur hidupku."

Dia sangat wangi, aku seperti bisa mengobrak-abrik tulang hidungku karenanya. Dia menatap kedepan dengan punggung bersandar. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dan rasa nyaman merayap naik ke atas kepalaku. Dia tidak putih tapi sangat pucat. Tengkuknya mulus dan aku bersyukur bisa mengintip belakang telinganya karena bentuk badanku agak lebih tinggi darinya. Dia memainkan jemarinya, aku melirik, ruas tangannya tidak semulus tengkuknya, banyak luka gores ringan dan dalam di kulit telunjuk sampai kelingkingnya.

"Kau bekerja keras," Aku bersikap lebih hangat dan dia melihat kearahku, memvonis bola mataku, dia berbola mata hitam, persii seperti khayalanku. "Jari-jarimu berkata padaku kalau kau berlatih lebih keras dari kebanyakan orang." Kataku seakan aku mengerti sepak-terjang permainan _cello_ -nya.

Tatapannya terangkat kemataku, dia agak mendangak. "Guru yang mengajariku bermain _cello_ tidak pernah bilang seperti itu, bahkan seluruh temanku juga tidak."

Aku membaca paradoks gestur tubuhnya, dia mungkin mengalami masa yang berat dengan _cello_. "Gurumu itu tuli, dan temanmu terlalu iri untuk memuji."

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Kau bisa bangga, detektif Kansai nomer satu memujimu sekarang."

Mata hitam melakitnya terkunci pada mataku, dia terpana, "Kau… detektif?"

Aku menekan topik yang seru, sepertinya. "Yang terbaik di Jepang."

"Sungguh?" andaipun yang ditemuinya adalah _cello_ baru, barangkali kegembiraan yang terpancar di wajah orang itu tak lebih hebat daripada sekarang. "Aku suka detektif. Rasanya keren sekali bisa memecahkan suatu permasalah dengan pengamatan deduksi yang cermat dan sistematis. Aku bahkan tidak mampu berpikir yang rumit di luar dari _cello_ dan kunci-kuncinya."

"Kita punya kelebihan sendiri. Akupun tidak bisa membaca _sheet_ _cello_. Mungkin perumpaannya sama dengan kau yang membaca kunci-kuncimu denganku yang membanca kunci-kunci kasusku." Aku menipiskan jarak tanpa dia sadari.

"Apa itu seperti Sherlock Holmes?"

"Menurutmu aku seperti Sherlock Holmes?"

Dia terkikik, dan aku melemah. "Tidak seperti gambaran Benedict Cumberbatch. Kau lebih keren lagi." Angin tawanya menghantam kulit wajahku, hangat menggerayang berbau manis dan dia mendekat kearah singa yang tengah lapar.

"Aku lebih keren dari Benedict Cumberbatch? Kau tidak sekalian membandingkan diriku dengan Robert Downey Jr?"

"RDJ? Ah… Cumberbatch lebih baik."

"Kau suka menonton?" aku melihat tawa senangnya sangat membahagiakan. Dan dia menatap kearahku dengan bersinar-sinar.

"Tentu. Di luar dari _cello_ , aku suka menonton dan berkemah."

"Ah… tentu saja, kita bisa pergi nonton atau berkemah kapan-kapan." Ahh… modusku…

"Ya. Dengan senang hati!"

Setelah dia tersenyum, setan dalam diriku menjerit dan meniupkan serbuk gairah di ujung bibirku. Aku meremat tangan dan menggepal, darahku berdesir dengan kekuatan yang penuh. Semerdak merah muda berputar diatas kepalaku, instingku menumpul dan otakku berada di posisi tidak berpikir, hatiku lebih menuntun —dan kau tidak bisa melibatkan hatimu dalam penyelidikan, tapi aku membiarkan hatiku berlari-lari. Dia sibuk dengan tawanya.

"Hei… siapa namamu?" tanyaku, aku mendekat, poniku menggelitik ujung hidungnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata orang Jepang juga, sama sepertiku."

"Shinichi, Kudo Shinichi." Luar biasa, dia tidak berusaha menjauh sedikitpun dariku.

"Kudo…" aku memberinya hembusan nafas dan dia melenguh. "Namamu indah," suaraku berupa bisikkan lembut. Dia sendu menatap kemataku, detak jantungnya samar-samar hinggap di telingaku. Dia menahan napasnya, tercekat.

"Namamu?" matanya pasrah, aku merinding. Dia menghebuskan nafas ketelingaku. Peluru Jezail mengenai jantungku dan menembus sampai ke tulang serta arteri. Fatal.

"Heiji Hattori."

Disini aku menemukan resimenku kehidupan baruku.

Setelahnya, aku menciumnya.

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

Ngawur sangat. Author juga tidak tau kenapa ceritanya gantung. Tapi author puas. Ini salah satu hasil tulisan author yang agak gimana gitu(?) karena harus membayangkan sosok Shinichi berubah menjadi pria mungil-imut-super-uke- dan terimakasih untuk novel pinjamannya Miss Pridaeta, juga curhatan manstrubasinya Tuan Flafoskhi. Keduanya sangat membantu. #tobatwoi!

Untuk ke _jorokan_ Heiji yang mans-uhuk-turbasi author juga tentang mulut kasar Heiji pun minta maaf. Tentunya hal itu sangat biasa kan untuk para cowok? #digampar

Dan author suka Benedict Cumberbatch. CUMBERBITCHES FOR LIFE! (nggak nanyak, woi!)

Fol/fav dan reviews sangat berarti untuk author, WUUHUU!

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya ({})


End file.
